Nira, A Saiyan of Olde -1-
Chapter 1: Exchanges My tail swished back and forth steadily behind me, as I studied my new commander elite. I was still in shock. How could there be more surviving saiyans then myself? Just that thought alone made me internally sigh with relief. So long... I had been waiting for SO LONG to know. Was I the last saiyan, or were there more just like me? Did I have to carry this heavy burden by myself, or could I have a helping hand? A smile crept across my lips, and I couldn't help but show some sort of emotion as my commander looked through my files. I was going to have a family. A giggle bubbled out of me, and I quickly placed my hand over my mouth. "What's so funny, woman?" Vegeta addressed me with a slight tone of impatience. "Nothing.... sir." I responded professionally, snapping my back straight into soldier mode. I shouldn't have done that. I knew better. "Hm." He grunted and shifted the papers in his hands. "You think it humorous that your whole squad was destroyed by guerilla attacks, and Planet 409 left burning?" Vegeta quipped rather coldly. He placed the papers down, and crossed his arms across his chest. What the heck was he doing bringing that back up? "No, sir, it's just that..." I started, but I didn't have the courage to finish. Was I suppose to address a SAIYAN captain like a professional, or a friend? I mean, he '''is '''kin. "Just what? Speak now." My tail slapped my leg irritatedly. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked bluntly, crossing my own arms. Vegeta's eybrow raised slightly. "Tell you what?" "That there were more of us! That I wasn't the only Saiyan who survived the meteor hit!" I proclaimed, tilting my head. I wanted to know. Why was this kept from me? "Woman, it isn't exactly my fault that Frieza's elite did not inform you at all. Frankly, I did not even know a female had lived until you showed up this evening." Vegeta answered with ease. His own tail flicked in agitation. "As for that tone you just used on your own commander..." He narrowed his eyes. Oops. This was the army, and I just sassed my own leader. Regardless if he's a saiyan! "I'm sorry." I stammered, knitting my eyebrows together. "I guess I just wanted to know. I haven't felt this much emotion in a while. Sorry." I added, stepping back. There was silence as the saiyan picked up the files to read once more. "Emotion?" He asked after a while. His eyes didn't lift from the sheets. "Um, well yes." I admitted. "I haven't seen a saiyan since I was a little girl. And yet other saiyans are working for the same lord as if it was nothing. It just puzzles me." I finished, half-explaining my true intent. Man, the one saiyan I see in ages and he's a knumbskull. I tossed that idea away. "Well, when I heard from Zarbon that I was getting a new recruit, I was not expecting a saiyan either. This empire of Frieza's is too big for word to go around." Vegeta said, finally looking up at me again. His dark onyx eyes pierced into my dark green ones. Tough. "And you seem pretty composed that you're entering a new squad. Particularly, one with just us saiyans." He continued, as we both exited the small chamber of the space station. "Of course, sir. It makes me very happy to be a part of yours. It would make me feel at most, home." I smiled softly as we walked down the dimly lit corridor. There was hardly anyone in the station, so the ghostly halls seemed to give us more privacy. "Hm." Vegeta grunted. "Then would you like to tell me exactly what happened to your former commander?" He proposed as we took a left and walked into the pod runway. "Yeah. After the destruction of our planet, I was sent to work under Elite Commander Whelm. I was there with 10 other soldiers on Planet 409, the weapon exchange planet. It was one of Frieza's supply departments. We traded with other species to supply Frieza's armies with all the guns, lasers, bombs.... it was a really grueling station." I stated, wrinkling my nose when the memories danced through my head. I mourned the loss of my comrades, but I was glad I did not have to stay on weapon patrol any longer. It made me happy that I could work as a true warrior, and with saiyans too. "We did have afew problems with rebellions from the slaves, as I remember growing up. They didn't want to do their jobs, and we had to enforce Frieza's wrath on them. I guess they had enough at one point. I wouldn't blame them either. I never wanted to hurt any of the slaves." I went on, as we paced through the inky black station. Vegeta said nothing, so I began to speak again. The nerve. "Anyways, there was too many of them, and too little of us. They rebeled and attacked us. I didn't want to kill any of them, so I asked Whelm to let me leave and get help. He let me, but he was really angry. I was ascending through the atmosphere when the explosions shook me." Vegeta nodded his head and chuckled. "They went on some sort of suicide mission then?" He snorted. "The slaves? I guess so. No one survived the bombs and aftershock blasts. It was a warzone when I came back. I don't really want to think about it." I remembered, and stared at the metal floor. "Hm." Vegeta answered. "And what exactly can you do, woman? What has your training made of you?" I rolled my eyes and stopped in my tracks. Vegeta frowned and looked at me, waiting for a good answer. "It's NIRA." I muttered, tossing one of my brown locks from my forehead. I watched the saiyan's expression turn malicious and then ease to a bothered frown. "Fine. ''NIRA. Nira, ''how well are you in combat? What are your fighting skills?" He asked with a tight strain, and this time, he didn't want anymore sass from me. "I dealt with weapons. Im pretty good at fighting someone, like pinning them and everything." I said, patting the white nylon belt around my waist. My most impressive little gadgets were stored up in there. "And you don't use ki?" He commented. "I can fly. I know a few things while my father taught me. But I worked with material. I DIDN'T have any time or room to train much." We both stopped in front of our two white spherical pods. From there, it would take us to our next destination. "Well, we'll have to do something about that, won't we?" Vegeta reasoned, mildly edged with something vile. He smirked, and typed something in his own pod. "Um... of course." I jested. Something about his attitude made me feel uncertain. I tried to quickly change the subject. "So what do I get to call you? It has made me curious." I insisted on trying to warm up to my commander. He was going to be like family after all, right? "The answer is obvious, wom--- Nira." Vegeta quavered, and turned around to look at me. A deadpan stare was plastered to his face. "I am your new commander now, so you address me as Commander Vegeta, or Elite. No exceptions." He ended that little line with a flick of his tail. I frowned and peered up at him. He only stood a little bit taller then me. "But we're saiyans!" I insisted rather childishly, as my lower lip jutted out in a 2 year old pout. "And?" He replied, placing his white-gloved hands on his hips. I huffed, and mimicked him. "And?? We should be closer than that! Why can't I just call you Vegeta??" I asked indigently. I really wanted this to be a friendship with these saiyans, not 'buisness.' "Only the other two can call me that. And it's PRINCE Vegeta. You should be well aware of that." He said, trying to overshadow me. It didn't work, because I didn't flinch a muscle. Vegeta frowned. "Right." I sighed. "You're right. Why can't I call you Prince Vegeta then? I don't want this to just be... " I trailed off, and glanced at something else. My arms fell limply to my side. Vegeta seemed to sense the change of my mood, and he raised his head. "I'll tell you what. If you stay longer with us, and prove to be a trustworthy soldier and warrior, then I might gain some respect for you. And only then can you address me simply by my name." Vegeta mused, and a cocky grin spread across his thin lips. I rolled my eyes at the offer. "Fine. But will that be soon?" I nagged, leaning against the space pod I would soon take off with. The prince grunted in frustration. "You're too impatient. You need to gain some approvement from me first. And I need to see that first." He turned away from me as he finished punching in the last codes into the pods. I studied the colorful glowing dots. "Where exactly are we going anyways?" I speculated, while I wrapped my tail against my waist securely. "To Nappa and Raditz." He answered without emotion. My ears perked up at the sound of my other new comrades. "What are they like? I hope not like you. You're a sourpuss." I scoffed, and stuck my tongue out playfully at the elite. He rolled his eyes at that. "And you already seem like I'm going to have a real pain in the ass time with." He reckoned and crossed his arms again. "Ah, don't worry Vegeta. I grow on people!" I answered happily, and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Mmm, right." He hissed. "And it's Commander Vegeta to you, woman." "And it's NIRA to you, commander!!" I sneered, and stuck my tongue out at him again. Vegeta snarled, and pressed a button on his control pad. The slide to the pod lowered down, where he would take a seat. "We don't have much time. Frieza expects an audience with my squad tomorrow. We need to meet up with the others and head to Station sector 23. His ship will be orbiting there." Vegeta explained as we both entered our pods. "Right... I never met the guy before. I heard he's tall." I pondered a while, while I found a comfortable position to sit in. A cackle was heard from the other pod. "You know nothing. The alien is no more than 5 feet tall. He's not pleasant either." The Prince informed with slight amusement. "And you have a lot to learn too." He added. Right. I think I already knew that. We said nothing more as the gate from the pod wing opened slowly, and we finally took out into the dark emptiness of space. I crossed my legs. The tightness of the spandex I wore was sometimes unbearable. All the while, I began to think about how fortunate I was that I was placed with these saiyans. I was still mad that their existence was kept from me, but that was covered up by my joy to be with them. I was going to see the galaxy with them, not just Frieza Planet 409. I was going to go on missions with them, and live with them. I knew my life would change, finally for the better. And Vegeta? I didn't think so much of him, especially that he was the Prince of the Saiyans. But who was I to judge? The man never saw a girl in HIS LIFE, probably. Ah, well. I wondered what the other two would be like. Nappa? Raditz? I hoped at least ONE of them was tall, dark, and handsome. A girl could dream, right? >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> END OF CHAPTER ONE. Thanks yall for readin' dis! As always, opinions are well appreciated in the comments below! I can take suggestions too if they are good! Eh, what yall think! Peace FROM MSBULMA >:D AND VEGITO IS AWESOME IN DIS PIC!!! MUHAHAHA Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by MsBulma